


Could you take a snapshot of my love?

by Buildyoudown



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bisexual!brendon, Brendon has a bad past, Flirting, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pet salamander - Freeform, Rockstar!ryan, moody!ryan, photographer!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyoudown/pseuds/Buildyoudown
Summary: Ryan is the lead singer in Pet Salamander, a world famous band. Brendon is a well known photographer who does a photo shoot with them. It goes from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is major wip, I just started writing shit idk where this is going. I'll add characters and tags as I go along....hopefully it's not total trash and hopefully I actually continue writing this

He woke to a pounding on his hotel door, “Ryan, wake the fuck up!”, followed by more pounding. He groaned and rubbed his face, pushing his hair out his eyes. His blurry eyes glanced at the side table, searching for the clock. It was blocked by a solid mass. As his eyes came into focus he recognized it as the sleeping form of the man he had picked up just a few hours earlier.  
“Ryan, swear to god if you don’t open this door in the next ten seconds I'm getting security to open it.” Pete yelled.  
“I’m coming!” He yelled rolling to the vacant side of the bed and walking to the door. He tore the door open, looking into his managers eyes, “Fuck you want?” His manager put a hand up below his head to shade his eyes from Ryan's naked body and took a breath.  
“You have a photo shoot in 45 minutes, and you..look like shit. So go take a shower we’re already late.”  
Ryan glared for another second before stepping back, letting the door swing open and walking back into the room. Pete followed after him, prepared to get rid of the whoever happened to be in Ryan's bed.  
“His names Ted, or Ed or something like that.” Ryan muttered gesturing to the bed and walking into the bathroom. 

 

Ten minutes later he walked back into the main room to find it empty. His bed had a pair of jeans and a shirt laid out for him. He absentmindedly pulled them on, not bothering with underwear and continuing to ruffle his wet hair with a towel. He wandered out of his room a few minutes later and made his way to the elevator preparing to meet his bandmates in the lobby. Spender, Joe and Jon were all sitting in the plush lobby chairs. Spence and Jon were on their phones but Joe was staring around the large room trying not to look bored. Pete was standing near the cluster of chairs tapping his foot. When he caught site of Ryan his face lit up. And he clapped his hands together.  
“And we are all here. Let's go.” Pete took off in front of the small group leading them outside and to the car waiting in the circle. Ryan settled into the corner of the back seat and huddled near the door. The rest of the band was talking amongst themselves.  
“Ryan, what do you think?”  
“What?” He looked up at hearing Spencer's voice.  
“The guy who's taking our pictures today, he's a friend of Jons.” Spencer stopped and looked over to Jon.  
“I was thinking if we all got on well he might come on tour with us. It’d be pretty sick to get some shots of us on stage. It's been a while.” Jon smiled easily. Joe gave a nod.  
“Great idea Jon.” Pete chimed in from the front seat.  
“Ya, sure. It has been a while since we had anyone on tour.” Ryan nodded thoughtfully.  
“Dude what time did you get in last night? You're exhausted.” Spencer laughed nudging his side.  
“God, I don't know. Like 6, maybe 7. Then we fucked for a while too. No idea what time I fell asleep.” Ryan smirked running his hands over his tired face. His thoughts drifting back to the man from the night before. He had first spotted him while he sat in the VIP area of the club they had been at. What's-his-name had been waiting at the bar for a drink. His dark black hair artfully tousled, leaning casually against the counter. Ryan had motioned for one of the bouncers to ask him to come over to him. Fast forward a few hours and the man was on his knees in front of Ryan in his hotel room. Eagerly sucking him off, hands gripping his hips possessively.  
“Must have been some guy.” Joe mused.  
“You wish you knew.” Ryan joked, winking at Joe. Joe just scoffed. 

A short car ride later and they were pulling up to a tall white building. They climbed out and followed Pete to the shiny glass windows. Ryan pulled his sunglasses over his eyes even though they were going inside and stuck his hands into his pockets, trying to fight the urge lean against the elevator wall and close his eyes.  
“Pete can you get someone to get me some fucking coffee.”  
“Course Ryan.” He said and pulled out his phone typing for a second and then putting it back in his pocket. The elevator opened a second later into a large open studio, massive Windows covering most of two walls, sunlight and intense shadows being thrown around. Jon let out a low whistle as they walked farther in. The people who had been milling about probably doing some sort of job all stopped as the band walked in. No matter how long he was famous Ryan never got used to the layer of silence that came with the sudden realization of their arrival. Luckily a voice cut through it.  
“Jon!” A man with shaggy brown hair and a bright smile was walking over. He was a little short but carried himself with an air of totally confidence that made his stature completely irrelevant. He was stunning. Beautiful. Not in a subtle way either. In a I’m here, I'm beautiful and I know it, way. He watched Jon give him a one armed hug. Ryan's eyes raking down his figure. If he's on tour, I'll be on him in less than week Ryan thought to himself.  
“Good to see you man.” Jon said. He turned and faced the rest of the band and reached a hand to Joe to shake.  
“I’m Brendon, nice to meet you all.” They all introduced themselves as well. Once his hand reached Ryan's, his smile seemed to stutter a little but still took Ryan's breath away.  
“Ryan.” He let out slyly, eyes narrowing a little. Brendon nodded and took his eyes back to Jon..  
“I’ve got to finish getting ready and you guys need to get to hair and makeup so I’ll see you soon.” He flashed another smile toward the group and walked away. The band walked over to a set of four mirrors and chairs. There were three women and a man chatting absently until they saw their subjects for the afternoon. 

About 45 minutes later they were finally done. Ryan had been restless the whole time, as he usually was but at least he had got his coffee.  
“Thank god we get to wear our own clothes today. I hate being dressed.” Spencer muttered as they walked over to the backdrop.  
“I’d drink to that…if I had a drink.” Joe laughed.  
“Don't you boys look dapper.” Brendon had turned his attention from the camera, now hanging around his neck. He gestured to the backdrop then, “Why don't we get started?” 

 

“Ryan, give me a little more. Pretend you’re enjoying this.” Brendon joked. Or at least Ryan assumed it was a joke, he couldn't see Brendon's face. But he tried a little harder change his expression.  
“Spencer why don't you get closer.”  
Brendon continued to press the shutter, turning the camera side ways and zooming in and out.  
“Ian, can you move that light farther back.” He called out after another few minutes. “You guys look a little stiff, why don't you move around the space. Goof off a little.” Ryan huffed out a laugh but ended up making some funny faces at the camera while Spencer stood behind him, head on his shoulder, Joe looking at the wall next to the and Jon squatting in front of all of them. Ryan didn't want to admit it but he was actually having fun, they kept changing up what they were doing and he felt gradually less awkward. Laughter and jokes seemed to come easily with this group. The used band joked easily but things had changed. Or at least it felt that way to Ryan. Things were bound to change as you grew older, he knew that, but it didn't mean he couldn't feel off about it sometimes. “Take five.” The voice of the photographer called out. Ryan moved off to the side and walked to a cooler holding water bottles. Another hand reached in beside him and took one. He turned his head to see none other than Brendon. He gave a quick smile as he opened the bottle and quickly took a sip. Despite how brief it was Ryan's eyes were quickly drawn to his throat, the way it arched and how his Adam's apple bobbed. “Can I ask you something, man?”  
“Yeah, uh sure.” Ryan said, opening his water bottle now that his distraction was gone.  
“Where's your head at?” He crossed one arm over his chest and rested his other elbow on that hand. He seemed to be leaning forward, “Maybe this is just me, but you just seem somewhere else.”  
“Is my lack of focus disrupting your pictures?” Ryan smirked lightly. He meant it to be cocky but he was sure it just looked tired. But Brendon just laughed lightly.  
“No, of course no, I think it'd be hard to get a bad picture of you,” Ryan rose a single eyebrow, “-I, I mean, you photograph well and the expression in your eyes isn’t exactly the first thing your fans are looking for-,” his eyes glanced down, if only for a short second and then he paused, “Sorry, no the daydreaming isn’t ruining anything.” Ryan only chuckled, patting Brendon on his cheek.  
“You’re cute.” And with that he walked away. Five minutes seemed just about up, he joined the rest of the band, his back to Brendon. It would be less than a week before he was on him, if he had any choice.


End file.
